My Little Pony: Sin Fronteras (Episode Minty) - Dulce Fantasía
by Gamerlan
Summary: Spin off de "La gema del espejo". Minty se separa de sus amigos para intentar arreglar la situación familiar de Alto Terre. Con una ardua tarea por delante, Minty y Cherry deberan hacer frente no solo a sus padres, sino a toda una familia rival y una vieja conocida... ¿Podrá hacerse la fantasía de la joven yegua realidad? Solo la mas dulce de las amistades lo decidirá.
1. Energía Positiva

Capitulo 1: Energía positiva

La luz del sol despuntaba al alba. Ese día no sería como otro cualquiera y ella lo sabía. Sabía que era el momento de cambiar el rumbo que aquella estúpida disputa entre familias había cogido en los tres últimos años. Tras el último evento gastronómico de Alto Terre, muchas cosas habían cambiado. La derrota de los Sugar había sido el fin de la tradición impuesta por ellos mismos de hacer de la exhibición, una competición. Sin embargo, un sabor amargo le quedaba en la boca a Minty. Algo la decía que el simple hecho de ganar, no solucionaría nada. Es más, los distanciaría todavía más si cabe.

-Esta tradición de Alto Terre lleva en vigor ciento veintiséis años. Tal y como yo la recuerdo antes de que los Sugar decidiesen cambiarla, era perfecta. Y ahora hemos podido recuperar nuestra tradición exactamente como era al principio. –Minty, estaba sentada en una roca de un saliente cerca de su casa, hablando a la nada cual loca, pero sonreía. –Gracias a Herbal, el sueño de los Candy se ha hecho realidad. Qué curioso es todo. Un unicornio con miedo a casi todo ha salvado la tradición de un pueblo entero. –No pudo evitar reír un poco. Se la veía contenta.

-¡Minty! ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? Pensé que volverías a la cama tras despedirte de Herbal y Great. –Cherry, la tranquila y jovial prima de Minty estaba justo tras ella, sorprendida.

-Hola primita. Estaba pensando en lo mucho que ha cambiado todo Alto Terre estos años. De bien a mal, y ahora de mal a bien. Pero aun hay algo que no me deja tranquila… -Minty volvía a mirar hacia el infinito.

-¿Puedo saber de qué se trata? –Cherry, sentándose a su lado con cuidado de no desmelenarse, preguntaba curiosa. ¿Qué podría ser mejor que recuperar una tradición?

-Les vistes las caras, ¿verdad? Oíste como contestaron a mi padre... –Minty agachó un poco la cabeza. –Está claro que recuperar la tradición ya es un gran logro, pero seguimos fallando en lo que este evento debe ser. El año que viene intentaran volver a cambiarlo, movidos por la rabia, cegados por lo que ha sucedido.

-Bueno… Si, tienes algo de razón en ello… ¿Pero hay algo que puedas hacer por cambiarlo? Ellos mismos no están dispuestos, lo acabas de mencionar. –Cherry se acercaba un poco más a su prima para acicalarle la crin un poco. Minty siempre que dormía, se despertaba con la crin totalmente desmadrada.

-Yo sola no creo poder hacer nada, pero quizás si toda la familia colaboramos… podamos hacer algo. Tenemos que convencerles y hacerles entrar en razón. Creo que se sienten inferiores, y no es verdad. Puede verse en su cocina… son buenos, muy buenos. –Dibujaba un macaron con la punta de su casco en la poca tierra que había en aquel saliente.

-Cuenta con mi ayuda para lo que sea Minty. Estamos juntas en esto. Los Candy siempre estamos unidos, ¿no? –Tras terminar de acicalarle la crin, la miró a la cara y la sonrió. Minty aun parecía algo tristona, pero poco tardó en pasársele y sonreír a su prima de vuelta.

-Tienes razón. Es hora de mover ficha. Herbal y Great solo estarán un día fuera, y yo tendré que volver con ellos, al igual que tú. Tenemos mucho que hacer. Vamos a hablar con nuestra familia. –Minty se levantó casi de un brinco, ayudó a Cherry a hacer lo propio y se fueron hacia su casa.

Cuando entraron en su hogar, pudieron ver a Lico y Mila ya despiertos preparando el desayuno. La familia Candy no solía tardar demasiado en despertarse. Por suerte para ella, eran bastante madrugadores.

-Hola papi. Hola mami. –Dijo ella acercándose a ambos para darles un beso de buenos días.

-Buenos días Minty. ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Se han ido ya tus amigos? –Mila, dulcemente le devolvía el beso y el saludo.

-Sí. Se han ido temprano. No saben cuánto tiempo tendrán que pasar allí en Hollow, así que más vale prevenir que curar. –Minty daba una explicación simple pero correcta mientras se acercaba su padre para hacer lo propio.

-Ya veo. Espero que les vaya bien. Hollow Shades no es el mejor lugar para perderse. Además, me ha caído bien ese unicornio. Te has echado un buen novio hija mía. –Lico, para no variar, no se cortaba un pelo al hablar y dar sus opiniones, al igual que la abuela Candy. Se notaba que eran una familia directa y sin pelos en la lengua.

Al tiempo que Cherry se reía intentando disimularlo, Minty se puso colorada. – ¡No es mi pareja papa! Es solo un amigo.

-No te enfades hija mía. Solo era una broma. –Lico también se echo a reír pero sin disimular nada de nada.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, quiero reunir a la familia entera para comentaros una cosa importante. ¿Sabéis si tardaran mucho en despertar? –Aun algo colorada por el comentario de su padre, Minty trataba de aparentar formalidad.

-No debería de faltar mucho. Oigo pasos desde aquí. Y no son pocos. –Mila, agudizaba el oído para ayudar a identificar cuantos eran.

-De acuerdo. Esperare un poco más. Tengo una de esas ideas que revolucionan. Algo que debemos hacer y que beneficiará a todos. –Minty hablaba ahora con determinación y seguridad tras el rubor provocado por su propio padre.

-¿Cómo aquella vez que intentaste volar tu sola en globo para salvar la navidad de Ponyville? –Cherry sacaba a la luz algo que Minty jamás pensó que volvería a oír. Se giró a ella algo indignada.

-Eso fue algo diferente. Además, pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto primita. He cambiado y ya no soy la misma yegua torpona de antes.

-Por supuesto. Perdona. No quería ahondar en aquello. –Cherry pese a decir aquellas palabras, no podía dejar de disimular su risa.

-Ya están aquí, hija mía. –Mila avisaba a las dos yeguas de que se aproximaban los demás de la familia. Y es que al poco se empezaron a oír un montón de cascos acercarse hacia ellos tras la puerta. Cada vez era más sonoro.

Tras un montón de saludos, buenos días y alguna pequeña discusión entre los más pequeños de la familia por la posesión de la taza de las power ponis, todos se sentaron en la gran mesa familiar del salón.  
Todo era una algarabía de voces y gritos. A Minty le costó hacerse notar entre todos ellos pese a ser ella la mas alborotadora. Sin embargo, tras llamar su atención tres veces y levantarse con sus cascos delanteros encima de la mesa y los traseros en la silla, logró que la prestasen atención.

-Familia. Tengo algo que comentaros. Algo importante y que tras esta noche he decidido que debe cambiar.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí con el unicornio de ayer? ¿Te vas a ir a vivir con él? ¿Vamos a tener otro miembro en nuestra familia? -La avalancha de preguntas de los primos pequeños de Minty la pusieron roja como un tomate. Tan pequeños y ya siguen los pasos de su padre y su abuela.

-¡Que no! ¡Que no es mi pareja! Pero bueno… ¿Hay alguien en esta familia que me crea cuando digo que no somos novios? –La pregunta que lanzó a la familia se quedó en el aire. Nadie respondió a ella. Desviaban la mirada. Unos contenían la risa y alguno carraspeaba. Los tres hermanitos en cambio, reían al ver a su prima mayor en aprietos. Les resultaba divertido.

\- Niños… Dejad hablar a vuestra prima que tiene algo importante que decir. –Mila llamaba la atención de los pequeños, que sorprendentemente se callaron al instante. Minty reconoció esa jugada. Estaban tratando de fingir que eran potrillos buenos para evitar una regañina mayor.

-No sois listos ni nada vosotros tres… En fin, como iba diciendo. Tengo algo importante que comentaros y quiero que por favor me escuchéis con atención. Todos recordareis aun todo lo que paso ayer, así como todo lo que ha ido sucediendo en los últimos años.  
Alto Terre tiene una tradición pensada para unir a las familias que en ella viven, compartir los avances gastronómicos entre ellas y dar a conocer todo lo que nuestro pueblo tiene que ofrecer. Sin embargo, los Sugar se encargaron de hacer que esa tradición se perdiese hace unos pocos años, haciendo de este evento, un lastimoso duelo de chefs.

La familia que antes estaba aun medio riéndose de la situación, comprendió que el tema era más delicado de lo que Minty por regla general solía decir. No estaba hablando de una tontería, sino de unos acontecimientos recientes. La escuchaban con atención.

-Tras esta edición, y contemplar como su estrategia fue superada por nuestra familia, los Sugar se fueron destrozados, y nosotros pudimos recuperar la tradición del pueblo. Pero la pregunta que os lanzo es… ¿Qué pasara cuando llegue el evento del año siguiente? Probablemente actúen movidos por la rabia, buscando venganza… Esta tradición ya ha cambiado demasiado como para que siga desviándose de su objetivo inicial.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con esto? –Uno de sus tíos, el señor Cane, preguntaba confuso. –Los Sugar nos odian. Es lógico que quieran vengarse.

-Precisamente por eso debemos de hacer algo. ¿No creéis que ya es hora de detener este odio? Nuestra familia siempre ha trabajado con honor y ha respetado a todos, la suya en cambio siempre ha despreciado a cualquiera que no fuera un Sugar. Yo digo que cambiemos eso. Que trabajemos juntos para hacer que ese odio desaparezca. Que hagamos de los Candy y los Sugar la combinación ideal.

El silencio fue total en la familia mientras pensaban mirando extrañados a la yegua que acababa de dar aquel discurso. Nadie sonaba convencido de que funcionase.

-¡Pero bueno! Ni que estuviese diciendo una barbaridad… Si trabajamos entre todos, seguro que lo logramos. Como siempre. –El silencio era algo que dejaba muchas cosas claras para ella. Al menos en la idea inicial, estaba sola. Solo Cherry era quien la apoyaba.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices ricura? –La abuela Candy tampoco sonaba demasiado convencida.

-¿Tan raro os suena que de una buena idea por una vez? ¿No confiáis en mi juicio? Vale que las últimas veces no he sido la más lista precisamente, pero creía que todos queríamos acabar con este problema… Da igual, me marcho. Solo tengo un día para corregir esto, y si no cuento con vuestro apoyo, lo hare sola. –Se había enfadado. Algo poco habitual, pero que cuando pasaba, era en serio. Se levantó dejando medio desayuno en la mesa. Y dándose media vuelta, caminó hacia la puerta.

-¡Minty! ¡Espérame! –Cherry salía tras ella. Era de la familia quien mejor la conocía, probablemente más que sus padres incluso, sabía que su idea iba totalmente en serio.

El resto de la familia se quedó muda. Lo que había empezado siendo un día normal con cháchara en el desayuno, había sido silenciado de golpe por los acontecimientos. Se miraban entre si, como intercambiando opiniones con sus ojos.

A paso rápido, la yegua de crines rosadas avanzaba calle arriba hacia la plaza central. Su prima, la daba alcance al galope.

-Con suerte podremos ver a algún Sugar en la plaza central. No creo que se estén escondiendo de por vida en su hogar.

-Minty… ¿Estas decidida a seguir adelante, eh? –Las palabras de Cherry se quedaron en esa pregunta tras escucharla. –Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero estaba segura de que Minty tenía cara de determinación.

-Por supuesto que sí. Si ellos no confían en mí, deberé de demostrarles que se equivocan. Gracias por venir conmigo. El día seria aburrido sin alguna buena amiga cerca. Eres la mejor, primita mía.

La plaza central estaba tan poco poblada como siempre, un miembro de la familia Cotton estaba por allí, e iba directo a la panadería. También había un par de los jovencitos de los Soda en la plaza jugando. Tan pronto vieron a las dos yeguas, las saludaron con sus cascos. Por último, una yegua de pelaje oscuro con una capa en su espalda sin taparle la cabeza, salía del pequeño mercado que tenía el pueblo. Ni siquiera llegó a verlas a ellas, pero no parecía tener muy buena cara.

-¡Es Lena! ¡Esto es genial! ¡A pedir de boca! Vamos Cherry. –Minty empezó a trotar alegre hacia ella.

-¡Espera! No parece estar de buen humor… -Cherry la agarró de la cola antes de que se alejase demasiado.

-Es normal que este así, pero si no actuamos ahora, perderemos la mejor oportunidad de todas. Lena es solo una Sugar, ¿prefieres decir esto delante de todos juntos?

La yegua de crines moradas soltó la cola de la otra. Tenía razón en ese aspecto. Era mejor abordar el tema poco a poco que de golpe. Minty, volvió a trotar en dirección a Lena.

-¡Lena! Buenos días. Que coincidencia verte por aquí. ¿Has estado de compras? –Preguntaba la terrestre poniéndose ante ella. Deseaba tener una conversación lo menos peliaguda con ella, pero la mirada de aquella unicornio Sugar no daba lugar a dudas de que sería complicado.

-¿Qué quieres, Minty? ¿Has venido a reírte de mí? ¿De nuestra familia? –La mirada era de rabia y pena simultáneamente. Para ella, debía ser una humillación lo que paso el día anterior.

-Que va. ¿Por qué haría yo eso? Yo solo estaba dando un paseo cuando te he visto y he decidido acercarme a hablar contigo. Iba hacia tu casa de todas formas. –Minty, sin darse demasiada cuenta de hasta qué punto podían interpretarse mal sus palabras por parte de sus humillados vecinos, le respondía la pregunta a Lena.

-¿A nuestra casa? ¿Tú? Ja. No serías bienvenida ni siquiera en los terrenos. Soltaríamos a los perros antes de que llegases siquiera a la puerta. Además, ¿Para qué querría una Candy como tú acercarse a nuestros terrenos? Somos rivales Minty. No olvides eso. –Lena definitivamente no estaba de humor para los planes de Minty. Estaba empezando a cansarse de la palabrería de la terrestre y levantaba un poco la voz.

-Lena. Tenemos que dejar de pelearnos. Somos vecinos del pueblo. Compartimos tierras, compartimos tradiciones… La exhibición gourmet se creó para fomentar la gastronomía de Alto Terre y eso nos beneficia a todos. Quiero dejar de pelear por el poder. Solo quiero que nuestras familias hagan las paces. –Minty ya no iba con rodeos, había pasado al plan B, decir la verdad de golpe.

-Todo eso suena muy bonito, pero nosotros no somos como vosotros, ni como los Cotton, ni los Soda. Nosotros tenemos otra mentalidad. Deja de intentar unir nuestras familias… por tu propio bien. –Lena empezaba a sonar amenazadora. No tenía muchas ganas de escuchar las sandeces de Minty.

-Lena, el poder no lo es todo. Sé que sois muy talentosos. Ha quedado demostrado todos estos años. Antes y después de que impusieseis aquel duelo. Vuestra comida siempre ha destacado entre la del pueblo. Nadie discute vuestra habilidad y gusto al cocinar. Nos gustaría poder colaborar con vosotros en alguna ocasión.

-¿Colaborar? ¿Los Candy con los Sugar? ¿Te has caído de un árbol, o tus calcetines de aprietan tanto que te hace desvariar? Incluso si yo quisiese, hay toda una familia detrás. Tu idea por noble que sea, es imposible. Y ahora si me disculpas… -Se dio la vuelta para tomar el camino hacia sus terrenos.

-Espera, Lena. Aunque sea coméntale a tu familia lo que te he dicho… Por favor… Ya vale de esta pelea sin sentido. Hagamos las paces y comencemos a colaborar. –Minty a la desesperada intentaba hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Me lo pensare. No te hagas ilusiones. Adiós. –Tres frases. Tres frases fueron las que necesitó escuchar Minty para saber que su plan al menos acabaría en oídos de los Sugar. Incluso si Lena lo decía como un insulto hacia ellos, al menos sabrían de las intenciones de los Candy. Aunque bueno, siempre era mejor que no lo interpretasen como un insulto.

-Lo siento Minty… Lo estabas haciendo muy bien, pero Lena es demasiado orgullosa para aceptar tu idea. Ya no te digo nada de los demás Sugar… -Cherry, al ver a su prima fallar en convencerla, se acercaba a ella para consolarla. Pero no fue necesario. Minty estaba sonriendo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Esto es todo un éxito! He conseguido que transmita el mensaje a su familia… ¡Es un logro genial! Ahora debemos de convencer a nuestra familia y después lo reintentaremos con los Sugar. ¡Vamos primita mía! –Minty volvía a trotar hacia su casa feliz.

-Minty, Minty, Minty… Eres demasiado despreocupada, prima mía. Espero que los Sugar se lo tomen bien… -Trotó detrás de ella para alcanzarla.

Aquella mañana se transcurría lenta para las yeguas. Minty se había propuesto unir a ambas familias y tenía que lograrlo en un único día. Algo imposible que debía completar.

Cuando llegaron a sus terrenos pudieron ver a los tres hermanitos jugando con una pelota en uno de los jardines siendo vigilados siempre por la abuela Candy.  
También a varios de sus tíos y otros primos en las cosechas mientras sus tías y primas plantaban diferentes verduras y frutas en otro rincón del terreno que los Candy tenían comprado para ellos.

Dentro de la casa, solo se encontraban los padres de Minty en ese momento. Cuando entraron las dos ponis, Lico las pidió que se sentaran ante él en la mesa. No parecía de muy buen humor, estaba serio. Aunque Minty tampoco parecía mostrar mucha felicidad en aquel momento. Toda su alegría se había transformado en seriedad.

-Minty. Cherry. ¿Habéis ido a la casa de los Sugar? –Breve y conciso. Directo al grano, como siempre.

-No. Hemos ido solo a la plaza del pueblo. Pero mi intención era ir allí. –También de manera concisa. Esta era una situación poco común en dicha familia. Padre e hija enfrentados.

-¿Eres consciente de que los Sugar nos odian, verdad? Si te llegan a ver en su terreno, nos meterías en un gran aprieto. Por no decir que correrías un gran peligro. No puedo dejar que mi hija corra riesgos. –La actitud paternal de Lico empezaba a aflorar en su más clara forma. Se mostraba serio, pero se apreciaba cierta sensibilidad en sus palabras.

-Soy plenamente consciente, pero si no cambiamos la situación ahora… luego será demasiado tarde y se volverá a repetir todo este asunto en la próxima exhibición. Hemos estado queriendo devolver esto a la normalidad estos últimos años, ¿No queremos también que todo vuelva a su cauce normal? ¿A que estemos todos unidos? –Minty intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su padre, pero este era más terco de lo que Herbal había sido en sus primeros días.

-Los Sugar ahora mismo están enfadados con nosotros. Jamás aceptarían tu idea. Minty, hija mía, no tienes malas intenciones, lo sé. Tu idea es buena y de seguro podría beneficiar… Pero no puedes cuando se te antoje meterte en su terreno y decidir cambiar las cosas. Todo lleva su tiempo…

-¡No tenemos tiempo! Precisamente porque es algo que va a durar mucho tiempo arreglar, no podemos dejar que siga creciendo. Si dejamos pasar el tiempo, vendrá la exhibición gourmet y echara todo lo construido por los suelos. Estas ciego, papá. –Minty luchaba por lo que creía correcto. Pero aquella discusión no acabaría satisfactoriamente para ella, ya que poco después Lico se cerró en banda y la mandó a su habitación castigada.

Una vez allí, Cherry quien había permanecido en silencio todo el rato, decidió que debía hablar. Minty estaba enfadada de verdad.

-Minty… ¿Por qué no le has dicho lo de Lena? Eso habría ayudado…

-No. No hubiese servido. Conoces a mi padre casi tan bien como yo prima. Cuando mi padre se encierra en sí mismo, es muy terco. Muy testarudo. No cambiará de opinión por las buenas. Además, en parte tiene razón… Si llego a meterme en su terreno, con lo que nos odian, me acusarían de allanamiento de morada seguro.

-¿Crees que Lena conseguirá que su familia cambie de parecer? Tú hablas de Lico, pero Sion es aun más terco y orgulloso. –Mientras Minty se cambiaba sus calcetines por unos más acordes a su estado de humor actual, Cherry intentaba calmar la situación.

-Lena es un unicornio orgullosa como su padre, pero la escuchaste, ¿verdad? Dijo que lo contaría en su casa. Un Sugar cerrado de mente no diría algo así. Aunque no logremos que todo se solucione en un día. Si que podemos lograr que al menos ambas familias tengan conocimiento de los planes de unos y otros. Tenemos que reunirnos con Lena más tarde, Cherry. Como sea.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Lena estará en la casa de los Sugar, no creo que vuelva a salir de compras. Tu estas castigada aquí y además tenemos prohibido el acceso a sus terrenos… -Cherry se desesperaba. Quería ayudarla, pero no parecía haber manera de salir adelante.

-Yo no puedo moverme de aquí, pero tú sí. –La yegua de crines rosadas echó una mirada pícara a su prima. –Podrías infiltrarte en el terreno y contactar a Lena. –La cara de Cherry era de pánico total.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me cuele en su terreno e ignore las órdenes de Lico? Minty… No iras en serio…

-No de manera ilegal, tontorrona. Llevémosles un regalo. O bien algo que pueda usar Lena, o bien algo para la familia. La cuestión es contactar con ella. –Minty empezó a rebuscar entre sus pertenencias. –Con suerte, aun lo tendré guardado… Recuerda que cuando éramos más pequeñas las potrancas y potros del pueblo estábamos juntos en varias ocasiones. Lena y yo éramos amigas en aquel entonces. Si aun lo tengo por aquí… ¡Aja!

Minty alcanzó un instrumento pequeño, similar a una ocarina. Estaba empolvada y descolorida, pero no parecía rota. Se la mostró a Cherry e intentó tocar unas notas desafinando a más no poder.

-¡Dulce Celestia! ¡Para por favor! –Cherry agachaba las orejas ante el ruido que provocaba Minty. –Eso está roto, seguro.

-No. No está rota. Es que yo no sé tocarla. No recuerdo bien como acabó en mi posesión, pero aquí esta. Es de Lena. Aunque sea una Sugar, Lena es de las menos cerradas de mente. Estoy segura de que ella al menos, sí que quiere retomar contacto. Si se la hacemos llegar, probablemente mejore la cosa… Pero te toca a ti hacer eso Cherry. Siento cargarte con esta tarea. Yo asumiré la culpa si algo sale mal.

-Pero… ¿Y si me ven y eso causa problemas a todos? –Cherry estaba muy asustada.

-Si te pasa algo, acudiré en tu ayuda. Pase lo que pase. Somos familia, y la familia siempre está unida. Por muy lejos que este. –Minty le dio un abrazo tranquilizador. Cherry se lo devolvió.

-De acuerdo… Tengo muchísimo miedo, pero lo hare. Espero que todo salga bien.

-Todo saldrá bien. Confía en ti. –La actitud extra positiva que mostraba Minty no era del todo tranquilizadora, aunque el optimismo sí que se le contagió parcialmente a su prima.

Cherry partió hacia el terreno de los Sugar sin dejar pasar ni un instante. Quería acabar la tarea que le habían encomendado cuanto antes, regresar y quitarse el miedo del cuerpo.  
Minty en cambio, se quedó observando cómo se alejaba desde la ventana. Deseándola suerte y rezando por que ningún Sugar la pillase.

-Lena... Cuento contigo desde allí dentro. Hagamos de esta disputa, la primera reunión de nuestras familias como amigas.


	2. Melodias del pasado

Capitulo 2: Melodías del pasado

El terreno de los Sugar abarcaba casi la mitad de Alto Terre. No por nada era considerada la familia más rica del pueblo. Aunque mucha de su expansión, se debía a la apropiación de parte del terreno de las demás familias. Solo la familia Candy había conseguido mantener todo su terreno intacto. Prestando a su vez parte del terreno a los demás.

-Cálmate Cherry. Solo tienes que cruzar una explanada sin que te vea ningún Sugar. Nada más que eso… Seguro que no pasara nada. –Se decía a sí misma la terrestre de crines moradas mientras caminaba sola hacia la casa de sus vecinos. Tenía algo que entregarles, así que no era de manera ilegal, pero estaba atacada de los nervios. –Me pregunto si realmente Lena es tan buena unicornio como dice mi prima. ¿Será la única de la familia con esa actitud? Ayer parecían todos súper amenazadores… Bueno, mejor no me como la cabeza con eso, bastante tengo ya con ir sola por aquí. Mi padre y mi tío me mataran por esto…

Tras caminar un buen rato por el sendero extremadamente bien cuidado de los Sugar, alcanzó al fin la zona de las casas familiares. Había varios Sugar en los terrenos. Unos araban, otros plantaban, otros regaban, y los niños, por supuesto, jugaban felices. No parecían tampoco una familia tan mala como se mostraban en público.

-Ahí están. –Se escondió rápidamente tras unos árboles de la zona, y se mantuvo un buen rato sin quitarles ojos de encima. Analizándoles e investigando el terreno. –Parecen una familia completamente normal. Sí que ponen mucho empeño en su trabajo y no se les ve tan colaboradores como las demás familias, pero no están tampoco tan individualizados como se muestran a los demás.

-¡Claro que somos una familia normal! ¿Qué esperabas? –Una voz la alarmó forzándose a dar la vuelta. Un potrillo de pelaje amarillo oscuro y crines marrones estaba tras ella, indignado. ¿Y quién eres tú? Tú no eres de nuestra familia…

-¡Lo siento! ¡No pretendía espiaros! ¡Lo juro! ¡Sois una familia totalmente normal, por supuesto que sí! –Cherry estaba aterrada. La habían no solo visto en su terreno, sino que además la habían escuchado y malinterpretado.

-¿Y entonces qué estás haciendo aquí escondida? ¿No serás una Candy, verdad? –El potrillo parecía cada vez más enfadado. Si llamaba a sus padres, a sus tíos, o a cualquiera de la familia, estaría en un gran aprieto.

-Si… Lo soy… ¡Pero no quiero causar problemas! ¡Lo prometo! –Necesitaba calmarse. Cuanto más nerviosa estuviese, peor reaccionaria el pequeñín que estaba ante ella, pero no podía. Le vino a la mente la orden de no acercarse a los Sugar por parte de Lico.

-No te creo. Lena estaba equivocada. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Mi tío Sion tenía razón! –El potrillo cogió aire para gritar y llamar así la atención de todos los Sugar de la cercanía. Cherry estaba totalmente sin escapatoria. -¡Papa! ¡Hay una yegua de los Candy escondida en nuestro terreno!

Al grito del potrillo, se empezaron a oír ponis al galope hacia el punto donde estaba. Voces serias acompañaban dicho ruido de cascos. No tardaron en aparecer seis sementales de los Sugar acompañados de los peques de la zona. Un par de yeguas también estaban presentes, y todos miraban con ferocidad y enfado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en nuestro terreno? ¿Has venido a espiarnos? ¿A destrozar nuestras cosechas? –Uno de ellos, grande y fuerte era el encargado de formular las preguntas. Por la voz, Cherry fue capaz de reconocerle, era Goro.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No pretendía espiaros! ¡Ni mucho menos robar o destrozaros vuestros cultivos! ¡Lo juro! ¡Debéis creerme! –Cherry no lograba recuperar la compostura, se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho.

-¡Mientes! Una Candy jamás vendría por estas zonas con buenas intenciones. Cogedla y llevadla ante mi hermano Sion. Esto es algo serio. Allanamiento de morada. –Goro, impasible ordeno que la acompañaran. Las yeguas se mantenían apartadas cuchicheando y diciendo cosas indecentes, mientras los machos la escoltaban hacia la casa mayor.

Sion estaba en la puerta, la voz de alarma ya había llegado hasta la casa principal. Lena estaba a su lado triste y resignada, al contrario que su padre, que permanecía firme y con una mirada penetrante.

-Hermano, hemos encontrado a esta Candy escondida entre unos árboles de nuestro terreno. Nos estaba espiando. –Goro informaba serio al cabeza de familia.

-Buen trabajo Goro. –Tras reconocerle el esfuerzo y este ultimo agradecerle a su hijo, Sion dirigió la mirada más fiera que pudo poner a la yegua terrestre ante él. –Una Candy infiltrada en terreno Sugar… Algo que no sucedía desde mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te ha enviado Lico, ¿verdad?

-No, señor Sion. No estoy aquí por el… -A Cherry le temblaban las patas y la voz. Se sentía como si en el corredor de la muerte estuviese.

-¿Entonces por qué has venido? Ha llegado a mi oído que querías destrozar los cultivos. Además de allanamiento de morada, ¡vienes a destrozar nuestra tierra! –Sion levantó la voz haciendo que a la yegua le temblasen aun más las patas.

-No… No señor. No estoy aquí para eso… Jamás se me ocurriría. Se lo prometo. –Cherry estaba llorando. Estaba metida en un aprieto de una magnitud incalculable. Por su culpa, la familia entera tendría que responder.

-¡Papá! ¡Para ya! Si quieres saber que está haciendo aquí, déjala que hable. –Lena trataba de dar una oportunidad de redimirse y explicarse a Cherry, pero este no hizo más que girarse a ella.

-¿Ya estamos otra vez con esa estupidez de llevarse bien? Lena. ¡Son Candy! ¡Y los Candy jamás querrían hacer algo como eso! Te están utilizando para ponerte en nuestra contra, y no voy a consentirlo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Acaso tienes pruebas de ello? Se lo muy orgulloso que eres papa, pero Minty jamás diría una mentira como esa. ¡Tu rabia contra los Candy por la competición de ayer te tiene ciego! –Plantando cara a su imponente padre, Lena no se achantaba.

-Ya he oído suficiente. ¡Castigada a tu habitación! ¡Inmediatamente! Ningún Candy es bienvenido aquí. Y mucho menos sus mentiras. –Sion dio un pisotón al suelo dando muestra de superioridad. Lena echó a correr en dirección a su habitación.

-¡Te odio papá!

-¡Lena! ¡Espera! Tengo una cosa… -Cherry no pudo acabar la frase, pues el portazo de Lena la silencio. Dejándola totalmente vendida frente a la familia Sugar.

Se hizo el silencio, Cherry aprovecho para buscar la manera de salir de allí, topándose con todo tipo de miradas por el camino. Unos pocos tenían la cabeza agachada, pero no parecían enfadados. La mayoría en cambio estaban firmes mirando a la puerta y escuchando el perfectamente audible llanto de la unicornio.

-Se acabó lo que se daba. Vamos a ir ahora mismo al terreno de los Candy. Vamos a dejar claro a Lico que no queremos saber nada de él. ¡En marcha! –Dio otro pisotón, y aunque casi todos avanzaron con él, hubo unos pocos que se quedaron atrás. -¿No vais a venir? Entonces quedaros cuidando el cultivo. No queremos que nadie lo destroce.

Cuando estaban ya apenas visibles, Cherry pudo observar como uno de ellos entraba en casa y los demás se iban a diferentes zonas de los cultivos. Al menos una cosa positiva si había salido de aquello. Lena no era la única a favor de la idea de Minty. Pero no pudo entregarle la ocarina. Es más, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no la llevaba encima. La había perdido, y lo que era peor, iba a tener que responder ante su familia, y la familia ante Sion.

No tardaron demasiado en alcanzar el terreno de los Candy, y Minty, que estaba aun observando desde la ventana, pudo ver antes que nadie como la familia vecina se acercaba su casa con Cherry en medio.

-¡Oh no! ¡Esto pinta mal! –Bajó rápidamente al piso de abajo para informar a su padre. -¡Papa! ¡Vienen los Sugar!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué vienen los Sugar? –No tuvo que esperar la respuesta. Apenas tardo dos segundos en darse cuenta. –¡Minty, Minty, Minty! ¡Te dije que no tenías que meterte en donde no te llamaban! –Lico estaba casi tan enfadado como Sion en su momento. Pero por motivos bastante diferentes.

-Lo siento papa… De verdad que lo siento. Pero tenemos que acabar esta disputa… -Minty apenas tenía voz. La sorpresa de su padre al ver a Cherry con ellos sería demasiado para él.

-Cariño, ¿Dónde está Cherry? ¿No había subido contigo a tu habitación? –Mila, estaba muy preocupada. Su hija y su sobrina estaban siempre que podían juntas. No ver a Cherry la preocupó.

-Pues… Esto… -No sabía cómo decirlo. Estaba sudando a mares.

De pronto, voces desde el exterior empezaron a alzarse. Primero un par de ponis de la familia Candy gritando cosas como "Cherry está con ellos" o diciendo cosas como "¿Qué hace Cherry allí?", y poco después a Sion llamando a Lico para que abriese la puerta y saliese.

-Eso responde a la pregunta… Supongo… -Minty no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos de sus padres.

-Minty… ¿No habrás mandado a Cherry a hacer lo que tú no has podido, no? –Su madre estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

-Es posible… Pero no es lo que crees…

Ante tales noticias, la mirada de enfado de su padre y disgusto de su madre, no pudo hacer más que cerrar su hocico y dejar fluir las cosas. Lico salió a reunirse con su familia y sus vecinos en el exterior.

-Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, señor Lico. Hemos cazado a una de las suyas en nuestros terrenos espiando. ¿A qué viene esta intrusión y violación del terreno ajeno? –Sion estaba firme y serio.

-Lo lamento en el alma, señor Sion. Me acabo de enterar de que una de las nuestras estaba en su terreno. Es la primera noticia que tengo. –Ofreciendo su más sincera disculpa, agachaba la cabeza y negaba dar la orden.

-No juegue conmigo señor Lico. Sabemos perfectamente sus intenciones. Primero nos trata de vender esa mentira de que quieren retomar las relaciones con nosotros, y después nos envía una espía. ¿No cree usted que es contradictorio? –Sion estaba en lo cierto. Era obvio que ambas afirmaciones eran contradictorias para el objetivo que Minty les había propuesto.

-Señor Sion. Le garantizo por todo nuestro terreno que no he enviado a nadie de nuestra familia a su terreno. Toda esa historia de una mentira y una espía, no es cosa mía.

-¡Miente! Al igual que su yegua. Exigimos una compensación por la intrusión, inmediatamente.

Minty aun estaba dentro de la casa, pero podía escuchar como Cherry estaba llorando también. Su madre no estaba en mejor situación, solo quedaba ella por dar la cara. No podía permitir que esto fuese a mayor, debería encarar a Sion y dejar claras sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¡Espere un momento, señor Sion! –Abriendo la puerta y poniéndose delante de su padre, Minty mostraba una cara de convicción.

-La pequeña yegua de Lico sale a la luz… ¿Qué quieres ahora? Esto no tiene que ver contigo. –Sion por supuesto desacreditaba a la pequeña yegua.

-Discúlpeme señor, pero todo tiene que ver conmigo. Fui yo quien quiso ir a su terreno a proponerle lo que asumo que Lena le dijo, pero no pude y ella hizo el trabajo por mí. Y también fui yo quien al no poder ir a su casa a entregarle un regalo a Lena, mandé a mí prima a hacerlo. En ningún momento recibió mi prima Cherry ninguna orden de espiar. –Minty daba la cara asumiendo cualquier culpa posible.

-¿Un regalo dices? Esta yegua no entregó ningún regalo ni a Lena ni a mí. Llevaba los cascos vacios. –Sion hizo una mueca de desaprobación y señaló a Cherry. –No va a colar esa mentira. Bastantes habéis dicho ya.

-¿Cómo que no ha entregado ningún regalo? Cherry, ¿es eso cierto? ¿No les has dado la ocarina? –Minty se quedó tan en shock como su padre cuando llegaron los Sugar.

-Lo siento Minty… La perdí en algún momento del camino… Quería entregarla, ¡lo juro! Pero no pude, y el señor Sion no me quiso escuchar. –Cherry seguía llorando. La tristeza por la decepción que la familia debía de sentir por ella era muy fuerte.

-Minty, Cherry… -Lico tampoco daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tomó una rápida decisión. –Señor Sion, le pido mil disculpas por la imprudencia de mi hija y sobrina. Cómo ha podido observar, no hubo ninguna intención de causar problemas en su terreno. –Se arrodilló pidiendo perdón.

Ante los acontecimientos recientes, Sion se mantuvo un rato en silencio, mirando a sus familiares. Luego miró a los ojos de las dos jóvenes yeguas, las cuales mostraban arrepentimiento y tristeza. Minty al igual que su padre, se arrodilló para pedir perdón. Cherry aun seguía llorando. Había soltado demasiadas lagrimas, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos de la irritación.

-Soltadla. Nos retiramos. –Las ordenes de Sion llegaban frías y distantes, pero por algún motivo, había recapacitado. Quizás había contemplado la opción de haberse precipitado. –Escuchadme bien familia Candy. No creemos en vuestras palabras. No después de todo el tiempo que os habéis mantenido alejados de nosotros. Y especialmente tu, joven Candy… -Dedicó unas palabras a Minty. –Deja de intentar manipular a Lena. Y no se te ocurra volver a mentirnos ni sobre vuestras buenas intenciones, ni sobre regalos…

Sin más preámbulo, los Sugar se retiraron de los terrenos. Había unos cuantos curiosos de los Cotton y los Soda por los alrededores, así como otros de otras pequeñas familias del pueblo. Todos querían saber que había sucedido.

-Minty. Cherry. Tenemos que hablar seriamente. Las dos dentro de casa. –Ahora tocaba enfrentar el segundo mayor problema del día. El enfado y la bronca de su padre.

-Sí, padre… -Minty, tras ayudar a levantarse y secar los ojos de su prima con su casco lo mejor que pudo, se encaminó junto a ella al salón. Los demás Candy a excepción de la abuela y Mila fueron obligados a quedarse fuera.

-¿Tenéis idea del problema en el cual nos podíais haber metido? ¿Sabéis acaso lo mucho que podíais haber perjudicado a la familia? ¿Sois conscientes de la salvajada que habéis hecho?

Lico estaba hecho una furia. Minty con la cabeza agachada, acariciaba la cabeza de su prima. Ella no era culpable de lo sucedido, pero estaba pagando el pato por igual.

-Papa. No es justo que culpes a Cherry… Ella solo seguía lo que yo le dije. –Trataba de disculpar y cargar con todo el peso, pero Lico no estaba por la labor de complacerla.

-No sigas por ese camino, Minty. No sigas. Puede que tú dieses la orden, pero ella te siguió. Hizo lo que le decías en contra de lo que yo mismo dije. ¡No tiene menos culpa que tú! –El enfado era cada vez mayor.

-Pero todo fue idea mía, y no me parece justo que page ella… -Minty no iba a dejar tirada a su prima. No permitiría que ella pagase por los actos de sí misma.

-Déjalo Minty… Tiene razón. Yo decidí por voluntad propia seguir tus instrucciones… No soy inocente. –Cherry al fin hablaba, aunque debido a que aun no se había recuperado de la llorera, solo era audible una débil vocecita.

-Lo siento mucho papa… De veras que lo siento. No volveré a saltarme tus reglas. Lo juro por lo que más quieras. –Finalmente, Minty trataba de reducir la cólera de su padre al mínimo. Había obrado mal, pese a tener buenas intenciones. Justo como siempre en el pasado. Al igual que Cherry bromeó horas antes.

-Eso espero. No quiero que os volváis a meter en este lio. Ni mucho menos a involucrar de esta manera la integridad de la familia. –Lico poco a poco parecía calmarse. –Pero no hemos acabado de hablar, ahora vais a explicármelo todo. De principio a fin. Con todo lujo de detalles.

-De acuerdo. Me parece correcto. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo. –Minty ayudó a sentarse en el sofá a Cherry, quien poco a poco y con paciencia, iba recuperándose de todo mal. –Después de deciros que quería cambiar las cosas , me dirigí hacia el terreno de los Sugar para proponérselo directamente, pero por el camino, en la plaza, me topé con Lena. Aproveché para conversar con ella, y me dijo que lo comentaría en su familia. Mi idea, quiero decir.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste que no habías entrado en su terreno? ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Lena? –Lico estaba dando vueltas de lado al lado del salón, escuchando atento y preguntando todo lo que necesitaba saber. Mila tampoco perdía detalle de lo que sucedía, también recuperándose del shock.

-¿Acaso me creerías? Estas obsesionado y encerrado en tus casillas de que no debo de proponer estas cosas que ni siquiera me escuchaste. En ningún momento dije que entré en su terreno. Dije que era mi intención, pero no que lo hubiese hecho. ¡Me quedé en la plaza del pueblo!

Tras pensar en ese hecho concreto, su madre, que estaba menos enfadada y con la mente más clara, recordó que en efecto así fue. Minty jamás había dicho que había entrado en su terreno.

-Tiene razón cariño. No lo dijo. –Mila secundaba lo que Minty explicaba, así que a Lico no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo.

-¿Y qué es eso de un regalo? Cherry no entregó nada a nadie. La encontraron sin nada encima. ¿Me puedes explicar que es esta mentira? –Era el único eslabón suelto. Incluso para Minty, era un misterio como Cherry no pudo entregar lo que le había prometido entregar.

-Cuando me mandaste a mi habitación, no desistí en mi idea de arreglar las cosas, así que empecé a pensar junto a mi prima como podía acercarme a ellos sin incumplir ninguna ley. Recordé que Lena y yo de pequeñas jugábamos juntas… Incluso tú debes acordarte de eso, al igual que debe acordarse Sion. Recordé que tenía una ocarina perteneciente a Lena, la cual no recuerdo como llego a mí, y pensé que sería buena idea devolvérsela a modo de regalo de conciliación. Así que envié a Cherry, puesto que yo estaba castigada por ti. –Después de esta extensa explicación, echó la vista a la otra yegua. –Lo que no entiendo es por qué no la entregaste. ¿Dónde está la ocarina?

Cherry con las orejas y la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, respondió débilmente a la pregunta.

-No lo sé. La tenía conmigo, me sorprendió uno de los potrillos de los Sugar, luego me acorralaron entre todos… Vi a Lena y cuando quise dársela… no la tenía conmigo. No sé donde está la ocarina…

-¿Has perdido la ocarina de Lena? Eso no le va a gustar… -Minty abrazó a su prima. –Espérate a que se entere…

-Vale, ya ha quedado claro que ha pasado aquí. Tenías razón cuando has dicho que no habías cometido ningún delito y que no habíais hecho nada malo. Aceptad también mis disculpas. –Lico se disculpó ante ellas. Sería terco y firme, pero sabía reconocer un fallo. –Pero habéis cometido una imprudencia increíble. Y no quiero que lo repitáis.

-¡Pero aun así tenemos que arreglar las cosas! Padre, ¿no ves que esto está yendo demasiado lejos? –Minty aun intentaba convencer a su padre de lo contrario.

-Aunque quisiera hacerte caso, hija mía, ya has visto a los Sugar. Nadie tiene intención de cambiar eso… -Su padre ya no parecía tan reacio, pero desde luego no cedía.

-En realidad… Sí que hay ponis en esa familia con ganas de cambiar de dirección… Yo lo vi. Fue un instante, pero lo pude ver. Cuando Sion gritó a Lena y la castigó, justo como hiciste tú con Minty, varios de los miembros de la familia se vinieron abajo. Incluso cuando Sion ordenó venir aquí, unos pocos decidieron no seguir sus pasos… Se quedaron en su casa, negándose a pelear. –Cherry daba al fin el dato que Minty mas ansiaba oír.

-¿Lo ves, papa? Te dije que habría ponis en esa familia que no eran tan orgullosos como para negarse a cambiar. ¡Sabía que estaba en lo cierto!

-¿Lo dices en serio Cherry? ¿Es eso cierto? –Lico abrió los ojos de par en par. Incrédulo.

-Fue solo un instante, y fue mi impresión. Fue la lectura de la situación que hice en aquel momento. Estaba nerviosísima y quizás viese mal. –Solo entonces Cherry empezó a dudar de si misma.

-No. No viste mal. Debió de ser justo como dices. Sé que no os va a gustar lo que tengo que deciros ahora… pero tenemos que ir a su casa. Otra vez. –Minty estaba decidida, pero al tiempo, recordaba lo que acababa de hablar con su padre. No debía cometer imprudencias.

-¡Minty! ¡Te he dicho que no podemos hacer eso! ¡No seas descerebrada! –La voz de su padre volvía a ser firme.

En ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió. El resto de la familia que estaba fuera de la casa, entró dentro. Estaban serios. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Hasta los peques de la casa se mostraban serios. Probablemente se lo estuviesen tomando como un juego. Les encantaba jugar a ser adultos.

-Lico. Nosotros estamos a favor de Minty. Las cosas deben tomar otro rumbo. –Dijo uno de los tíos de la yegua. Aquel de nombre Cane.

-Si lo que Cherry dice es cierto. No debería ser tan difícil. Solo tenemos que insistir un poco más, y verán como sí nos preocupamos por ellos. –Ahora era un primo quien hablaba, el hijo de Cane, llamado Zap.

El resto de la familia asintió ante esas palabras. Incluso los más pequeños. Lico miró a su mujer, a su madre y finalmente a su hija y a Cherry. Las cuatro yeguas asintieron. Era una realidad que la situación con los Sugar había empeorado muchísimo con el paso de los años, pero ver a su familia decidida a ello, hizo que Lico cediese y cambiase de opinión.

-De acuerdo. Vosotros ganáis. Tenéis razón de todas formas. Esto no puede durar para siempre… Yo tampoco quiero que siga creciendo esta rabia, pero depende más de ellos que de nosotros. ¿Alguien tiene una buena idea de cómo podemos convencerles de arreglar las cosas?

-¿Por qué no probamos con una comida conjunta? Podemos organizar una comida para todo el pueblo. Una comida donde todos debamos colaborar. –Minty daba una idea que tenía desde el comienzo de la mañana.

-Eso podría funcionar Lico. Si conseguimos que se sientan integrados, quizás cambie la situación. –Mila daba su opinión al respecto, suave y dulcemente, como casi siempre que decía cualquier cosa.

Tras pensarlo detenidamente, Lico, el jefe de familia, convencido por todos los miembros de la familia actualmente en Alto Terre, dio sus últimas palabras al respecto.

-De acuerdo. Pues si queremos organizar esto para la hora de la comida, ya podemos darnos prisa. Zap, Cane, Grape Sweet. Vosotros id a hablar con los Cotton.  
Cream, Sour Syrup, Ocre Orange. Vosotros a donde los Soda.  
Quiero que hagáis especial hincapié en el hecho de que es para hacer que los Sugar se sientan cómodos y vean que nos importan. Haced cuanto sea necesario para convencerles. Si alguno tiene rencillas pendientes con ellos, tenemos que evitar por todos medios que salgan.  
Minty, Cherry, vosotras os encargareis de comprar cosas en el mercado.  
El resto nos quedaremos preparando material y siguiendo con las cosechas aquí.

-Pero papá… ¿Y los Sugar? ¿No les diremos nada? Dudo que eso vaya a ayudar… -Minty volvía a hablar recalcando el error de su padre.

-Los Sugar pueden esperar a que todos estén sobre aviso. Porque tengo intención de ir con las demás familias a buscarles. Vamos a hacer esto a lo grande. –Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Lico antes de hacer que todos se fuesen en dirección al pueblo y a los cultivos. Si esto no daba éxito, nada lo haría.

Tras un rato largo de descanso merecido, y una vez todos habían partido a informar a las demás familias del pueblo, Minty y Cherry volvieron a salir de casa para cumplir su tarea. Ir al mercado y comprar algunas cosas que necesitarían. Entre ellas, especias para la comida.

-Perdóname por meterte en este lio, prima. No pretendía causar ningún problema. –Minty aprovechaba para disculparse una vez más con su queridísima prima.

-Ya ha pasado. Dejémoslo estar. Lo hice de manera voluntaria, no te culpes. Lo que de verdad me tiene en ascuas es dónde se me perdió la ocarina… Desde nuestra casa a la plaza estoy convencida de que no se me cayó. Tampoco es que la hayamos visto tirada por aquí, y no me desvié del camino.

-Si se te cayó, debe estar en territorio Sugar. Y eso es un problema. Solo espero que Lena la encuentre antes que cualquier otro de la familia. Sería genial si la volviese a tener y tocar su preciosa melodía. –Tras esas palabras, Minty puso una cara de relajación inesperada. –Casi parece que puedo oírla. Me trae tantos recuerdos…

-No te parece que la oigas… Yo también la oigo. Esa melodía que se oye es muy suave…

Ambas primas se miraron de golpe. Esa melodía solo podía pertenecer a alguien que conocían, y solo podía proceder de algo que buscaban.

-Minty… ¿Esa no es…? –Cherry sorprendida preguntaba a Minty para asegurarse de que era lo que creía que era.

-Es la melodía de la ocarina… ¡Es Lena! Solo ella conoce esa melodía. Es la de nuestra infancia. ¡Corre!

Ambas salieron al galope en dirección al sonido. Venía de un árbol en un parquecito diminuto de al lado de la plaza. Pudieron ver como Lena con los ojos cerrados estaba tocando la ocarina con soltura. Se notaba que sabía lo que hacía.

-Mírala… Parece ser que la encontró. ¿No es genial? Escucha esa preciosa melodía… -Minty cerró los ojos recordando su pasado. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Lena y volver a ser su amiga.

-¿Nos acercamos o la dejamos tocar tranquila? –La pregunta de la terrestre de crines moradas sonaba suave para evitar perturbar su armonía.

-Escúchala un poco. Esperemos aquí a que termine. Mira, los demás ponis también están mirándola. Y no me extraña. –Varios ponis estaban a distancia de Lena. Algunos sonreían, otros miraban extrañados. ¿Una Sugar haciendo algo que no fuese de su familia? Impensable en aquellos días.

Cuando terminó de tocar, se frotó sus mejillas y ojos. En ese instante, comprendieron que había estado llorando mientras tocaba. Su pelaje oscuro disimulaba muy bien las lágrimas.  
Tan pronto abrió los ojos y vio que había ponis alrededor, se limitó a levantarse e irse, avergonzada probablemente. No vio a las dos yeguas Candy.

-¡Oye Lena! –Minty ya estaba acercándose a ella sonriente antes de que desapareciese de allí. –Ha sido una melodía preciosa. Veo que aun la recuerdas. Me hace muy feliz escucharte de nuevo.

-Ya. Gracias por el cumplido. –Fueron las únicas palabras que Lena pudo dirigir a Minty ocultando aun los humedecidos ojos evitando mirarla.

-Y la ocarina funciona a la perfección por lo que veo. Tenía miedo de que estuviese rota. Es todo un alivio.

-Así que la tenías tú… Todo este tiempo. Pensé que se había perdido. –Lena no sonaba demasiado contenta con esas palabras. Más bien parecía molesta.

-La encontré hace no demasiado tiempo perdida en mi habitación. Desde que éramos unas potrancas lleva allí. Supe al instante que no era mía, pero no tuve ocasión de devolvértela… Nuestras familias ya se evitaban mutuamente.

-¿Entonces por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me la ha entregado uno de mis primos pequeños? ¿Tanto te costaba dármela directamente a mí? –Volvía a dejar escapar lágrimas. Una vez más, y cómo era normal en los Sugar, había malinterpretado todo.

-Era mi intención desde el primer momento Lena. Créeme que lo era, pero tras verte en la plaza hoy a la mañana y un malentendido familiar propio, me castigaron y no pude salir a darte este regalo. Aunque técnicamente era tuyo… pero ya me entiendes. Le pedí a mi prima que fuese a dártela y de paso intentase arreglar las cosas un poco, pero no salió como esperaba y debió perdérsele la ocarina en tu terreno. Uno de tus primos la debió encontrar y os la llevó a casa. –La explicación de Minty tenía posibles vacios que no estaba segura de cómo podría rellenarlos, pero pareció servir a Lena para tranquilizarla.

-Lena, te garantizo que así es. –Cherry era quien hablaba en esta ocasión. –Nunca pretendí causaros mal. Solo quería entregaros esto… Pero hubo algo que me extraño y por eso me quedé observando a tu familia. Dentro de vuestro terreno, en vuestras labores diarias, no parecéis los mismos a cuando estáis frente a las demás familias.

-Me acuerdo de cuando todo era bonito aquí, en Alto Terre. Todas las familias estaban juntas. Unidas. Minty y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas. Éramos inseparables. Pero un día sin motivo aparente, nuestra familia empezó a ser rechazada. Todos preferían estar con los Candy antes que con nosotros. Y por mucho que nos esforzásemos, jamás veíamos nuestra recompensa. Empezamos a escuchar que su cocina era mejor, superior, y sin saber bien por qué, nosotros nos quedamos a la sombra. Fue en ese entonces cuando mi padre decidió que nuestra familia no se relacionaría con las demás, y probaría a todos que su cocina no era inferior a la de los Candy.

La historia de Lena era tal y como Minty sospechaba. Se sentían inferiores, y eso provocaba la ira de los Sugar. Querer demostrar que su cocina estaba al nivel, les llevó a cerrarse del todo y hacer aquella competición.

-Lena… Yo también lo recuerdo. Habíamos descubierto una receta nueva, algo que nuestra familia jamás había logrado. Sin quererlo, logramos atraer la atención de todos en el pueblo… Lamento haberos causado tantos problemas con ello. Nunca hemos pensado que seáis malos cocineros o reposteros. Sabemos que tenéis calidad. Eso es incuestionable. Imagino que después de luchar por ser los mejores y tras la derrota de ayer, tu familia se desmoronó y se cerró aun mas, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Así es. Es tal y como dices. –La voz de Lena era apenas audible a esas alturas. Minty no dudó en abrazarla ni un instante, pillando desprevenida a la misma. -¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Si mi padre nos ve, te mata!

-Lo sé, pero me da igual. Nunca me he olvidado de los tiempos que compartimos, y ver que nos hemos distanciado por esta estupidez… maldita sea Lena, no habíamos buscado esto. No podemos permitir que esto siga así… -Tras unos instantes de silencio, Lena acabó devolviendo el abrazo a su amiga. – ¿Sabes que, Lena? Asegúrate de que tu familia entera este en tu casa poco antes de la hora de comer.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso? –Lena no entendía a Minty. Siempre había sido algo rara, pero esto la había descolocado por completo.

-Es una sorpresa. Tu solo prométeme que lo harás, y yo hare el resto. Te prometo que no será para mal. En ningún sentido. –Minty la sonreía. Siendo Lena no se negaría. Tenía certeza de que respondería con un "Si".

-No prometo nada. Créeme, yo estoy ansiosa, pero no puedo garantizar que así vaya a ser… Antes cuando han regresado de vuestra casa, ha habido un amplio debate. Algunos de nuestra familia no les importa seguir vuestro camino y volver a llevarse bien, pero aun la mayoría defienden la postura de mi padre. Sí que se aprecia algo diferente en nuestra familia desde esta mañana, pero no sé hasta qué punto puede cambiar este asunto.

La respuesta no fue la esperada por Minty, pero no fue un "No". De hecho, Lena le había dicho que sí lo comentaría y que intentaría retenerles. Eso era un "Si", y lo que Minty necesitaba, ganar tiempo y aliados en su familia.

-Excelente. Por mi es perfecto lo que dices. Buena suerte en ello Lena. Gracias por la ayuda que nos ofreces. –Minty agradecía de vuelta a su amiga.

-Gracias a ti por la ocarina… La echaba de menos. Trae muchos recuerdos buenos… -Sonrió de vuelta y se fue caminando suavemente, aprovechando para llevar la ocarina muy cerca de su corazón.

-De acuerdo Cherry, es hora de ir de compras. Debemos darnos prisa o seremos las ultimas en volver. –Minty, con fuerzas renovadas tras hablar con Lena Sugar, su amiga de la infancia, se dirigió camino a la tienda.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotras Minty… -Susurró. – ¡Voy!


	3. Dulce fantasía

Capitulo 3: Dulce fantasía

Los Candy ya habían regresado a su casa. El trió de ponis encargado de avisar a los Cotton regreso el primero. No hubo ningún problema ni en reorganizarlo, ni en ayudar a los Sugar a la reinserción en la comunidad de aquel pueblo.

Los Soda tampoco tuvieron pega alguna con aquella comida conjunta entre las familias. A ellos en cambio, los Sugar no les caían demasiado bien, pero tras dialogar y negociar, los encargados de avisarles consiguieron que estos les diesen una oportunidad más a cambio de la promesa de que habían cambiado.

Minty y Cherry llevaban en sus alforjas varios utensilios nuevos, y unos cuantos botes con especias, ambas sonrientes. Y no era para menos tras el encuentro con Lena.

-Estupendo, pues ya estamos todos aquí. Parece además que todo ha ido como la seda. Tenemos a las familias preparadas e informadas, tenemos las especias que nos faltaban y lo más importante, la confianza de todos. Si es cierto que los Sugar se sienten alejados e inferiores a nosotros, tendremos que demostrarles que no es así y que no solo son parte de este pueblo, sino que su cocina está al nivel.  
Cojamos las cosas y vayamos a la plaza del pueblo, allí dejaremos las cosas, al igual que las demás familias, e iremos algunos a buscar a los Sugar. El resto, obviamente deberán quedarse preparando todo.

En respuesta a ese discurso, todos los Candy levantaron sus cascos delanteros a la vez. Aquel día seria otro gran día de cambios. Primero, la recuperación de la tradición, y ahora la reinserción de los Sugar. Todo parecía perfecto, demasiado perfecto. Pero no podían permitirse dudar ni perder la fe. Debían lograrlo.

En la plaza del pueblo, ya había mas ponis de lo habitual, algo que sin duda era buena señal. Se estaban montando mesas en torno a una gran cocina situada en el centro de la plaza. Una cocina con un montón de utensilios y electrodomésticos para preparar una comida en masa. No solo las tres familias importantes, excluyendo a los Sugar, estaban colaborando, podían apreciarse más ponis del pueblo en ello. Las celebraciones siempre eran bienvenidas allí, y todos solían colaborar.

-Bueno, pues aquí estamos. Al final han aparecido más ponis de los que esperaba que viniesen. Mi idea va a ser todo un exitazo. Ya veréis. –Minty ya estaba emocionada. Quizás excesivamente emocionada.

-La verdad es que si que hay muchos ponis. Casi puedo ver a todo el pueblo aquí reunido. Diría que hay más incluso que en los últimos eventos gourmet. Creo que la idea les ha parecido innovadora. Tenía que habérsenos ocurrido antes. –Cherry estaba más asombrada que emocionada. Que todos esos ponis estuviesen ahí, significaba que estaban para dar otra oportunidad a la familia que menos ganas de tenia de colaborar.

-Lo importante ahora está por esa calle adelante. –Lico señaló una calle que salía por una diagonal de la plaza. –Hemos reunido a prácticamente todo el pueblo, creo que solo nos faltan nuestros invitados de honor. Chicas, vosotras vendréis conmigo. Mila y los peques pueden quedarse aquí, Cane, Zap, Sour Syrup, Ocre Orange, Grape Sweet, Cream, conmigo también.

Cuando Lico dio las instrucciones a su propia familia, se acercó a donde se encontraban los Cotton y más tarde los Soda. Quienes también se estaban organizando. Unos peor que otros. Los Cotton podían ser una familia muy agradable, pero tanto en el duelo gourmet del día anterior como en la organización ahora, estaban siendo unos desastres.  
Finalmente, los cabezas de familia, sus hijos directos y algún que otro familiar mas de cada familia, se unió al grupo que Lico había formado con su propia familia. El grupo de ponis estaba formado por casi veinte ponis.

-Vale, vamos juntos. Tenemos una familia que convencer. ¡Adelante! –Liderando la marcha y Minty junto a Cherry a su lado, Lico comenzó a andar hacia la casa de los Sugar.

-Espero que Lena haya podido convencerles… -Cherry estaba preocupada al respecto. Después de lo que había presenciado, imposible no era, pero seguro que había vuelto a discutir con su padre.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Lena es una buena unicornio, aunque no haya conseguido atraer a todos, seguro que nos está esperando con las cascos abiertos. –Minty, para no variar, alegre. Esperando encontrarse todo de color de rosa.

Según llegaban, pudieron ver a varios de los Sugar plantados delante de la casa. Estaba claro que esperaban su llegada. En cuanto hubo contacto visual, uno de los Sugar entró en la casa y de ella empezaron a salir un montón de ponis. Plantándose todos en la entrada.

-Buenas tardes vecinos Sugar. –Lico sonreía hacia los Sugar, los cuales no sonreían. Había expresiones de todo tipo, pero no sonrisas.

-Largo de aquí. Le dije claramente que no quería verle en mi terreno, señor Lico. –De manera agresiva, Sion advertía a Lico.

-No nos iremos de aquí sin ustedes. Hemos venido miembros de las tres familias principales del pueblo para invitarles a venir con nosotros. –Ya tenían ensayado que en ningún momento debían mostrarse agresivos ni bordes. Solo debían mostrar su mejor cara.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Invitarnos? No queremos saber nada de ustedes. ¿Por qué querrían invitarnos? –Sion se mosqueaba más cada vez. Su rabia estaba saliendo a la luz.

-Sí, invitarlos. Invitarlos a una comida conjunta entre todo el pueblo. Por supuesto, con ustedes también. –Lico era el encargado de responder, como siempre que se trataba de este tipo de cosas.

Sion, miro a todos los ponis ante él, En efecto, estaban allí los ponis de las demás familias. Que estuviesen allí daba credibilidad a su vecino Candy, pero no podía aceptarlo. Su orgullo era simplemente superior. Se negó a aceptar la realidad.

-Esta familia no está interesada en sus tonterías. Le ruego que se marche de aquí.

-¡Acéptalo de una vez, papá! Siempre estás diciendo que nos han dejado de lado y que no se puede confiar en ellos. Ahora vienen a donde ti para invitar a toda la familia a algo conjunto, ¡y aun así te niegas! Estas cegado por la rabia y el rencor, y te niegas a aceptarlo. –Lena al igual que la anterior vez le recriminaba a su padre.

-Lena. No me obligues a repetirte lo de antes a la mañana. Cállate. Esto es cosa de mayores. –Y así, Lena volvió a llorar de la impotencia, pero esta vez, no echó a correr a casa.

-¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Puedes negar cuanto quieras la realidad, pero yo ya no voy a seguir tus órdenes de no estar con los demás! –Lo impensable. La hija del jefe de la familia más rica del pueblo contradiciendo al propio jefe. Lena estaba siendo muy valiente. Minty estaba sorprendida, y el resto de ponis, incluso dentro de la propia familia, patidifusos.

-¡Soy tu padre, y harás lo que te diga! ¡Sin rechistar! –Las voces de ambos se habían elevado muchísimo. Lena entre sollozos se negaba a rendirse, pero su padre sin mostrar algún afecto, hablaba con extrema dureza.

-¡Cobarde! ¡Mira detrás de ti! ¡No soy la única que piensa de esta manera! ¡Tú haz lo que quieras, pero yo no voy a seguirte más! –La voz de Lena ya no era apenas reconocible. Por suerte, en esa ocasión no estaba sola.

-Sion, tu hija tiene razón. Ya has fomentado demasiado esta guerra sin sentido. Acepta la realidad y vamos con ellos. –Uno de los ponis macho tras Sion daba su opinión, pero solo recibió gritos.

-¡He dicho que no! ¿Por qué os dejáis engatusar por las palabras de este señor? ¿No recordáis todo lo que han hecho para hundirnos?

-Si quisieran dejarnos de lado, no habrían venido a proponernos ir. No olvides eso. –Otro de los ponis de su familia le dirigía otras palabras.

Entre gruñidos de rabia, Sion parecía dar vueltas a lo que acababan de decirle. Por regla general no le cuestionaban, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar él con las decisiones. Sin embargo, parecía que esa vez no le sería tan fácil.  
Tras mirar a todos a su alrededor tomo una decisión inesperada.

-Haced lo que os plazca. ¿Queréis relacionaros con ellos? ¿Con aquellos que os dejaron de lado porque no erais lo suficientemente buenos? Adelante. Hacedlo. Pero no contéis conmigo.

Esas palabras eran palabras que jamás habían oído la mayoría de los ponis allí. Tanto los Candy, como los Cotton, como los Soda reaccionaron raros. No comprendían eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –El jefe de los Soda hablaba al fin. -¿Cómo que os dejamos de lado?

-Curioso que lo preguntéis… Sobre todo después de centrar vuestras miradas en los Candy cuando idearon una receta nueva. ¿No recordáis que paso a partir de ese día? ¿Acaso no estaba en boca de todos en todo momento? Lo peor es que según pasaba el tiempo, menos relación teníais con nosotros. –Imponiéndose como de costumbre, alzó la voz para dirigirse a las tres familias.

Se quedaron en silencio. Empezaban a entender el motivo de su distanciamiento. No sabían que contestar a eso. Dijesen lo que dijesen sonaría a excusa improvisada.

-Da igual lo que hiciésemos, vosotros nunca valorabais de igual manera nuestro esfuerzo. Candy esto, Candy lo otro… No tenéis ni idea de cómo sienta que menosprecien tu trabajo. Por eso no confiamos en vosotros. –Se dio la vuelta para dirigir la mirada a los demás. –Sin embargo, parece que alguna de nuestra gente no siente esa humillación tan profunda como creía. Así que son libres de ir si les apetece.

-Sion. Es posible que tengas razón y en el pasado actuásemos de manera inapropiada. Nosotros descubrimos una receta revolucionaria, sí. Lo que no sabíamos era que causaría tal furor… No lo hicimos en contra vuestra. Vuestra cocina ha demostrado ser impecable, soberbia. No podríamos manteneros el ritmo por mucho tiempo. –Lico se acercaba un poco más a él para intentar calmarlo. –No os considero inferiores a nadie aquí. Y si estamos aquí para decirte que te invitamos a colaborar en la comida, es por algo.

El resto de los ponis del bando de Lico, asintieron. Ahora que sabían lo que el cabeza de la familia Sugar pensaba y sentía, pensaron sobre si realmente habían obrado mal.

-No me convencerá, señor Lico. Les pido que se vayan de mi terreno. –Sin mediar ni una sola palabra mas, él y sus más fieles familiares se retiraron dentro de la casa, dejando fuera a aquellos que si que querían ir. Lena y cinco ponis más.

-Lamento mucho las palabras de mi padre. Es demasiado terco… -Aun le quedaban lagrimas en sus ojos. No había conseguido frenar aquel arrebato.

-No te disculpes Lena. No tienes tú la culpa. –Lico trataba de calmar a la yegua antes de que Minty y Cherry se la acercaran para ayudarla.

-Eso es Lena. Tú no eres como tu padre, eso es lo importante. Vamos, todos nos esperan en la plaza. Tratemos de disfrutar juntos. Además, queremos compartir con vosotros nuestra cocina.

-Y queremos que vosotros hagáis lo mismo con la vuestra. –Cherry acababa la frase de Minty.

-Gracias a ambas. Gracias a todos por darnos esta oportunidad. –Los cinco miembros de la familia Sugar que se habían quedado agacharon la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Vamos a la plaza muchachos. –Lico se daba la vuelta junto a los demás.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces con los demás? –Minty preguntaba a su padre, quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

-La tarde es larga hija mía. La tarde es larga.

En la plaza, estaban todos los ponis aun organizando cosas referentes a la cocina improvisada. Eran ya ajustes menores, pues las mesas y los electrodomésticos para las tareas de la cocina estaban totalmente montados.  
Cuando aparecieron los ponis que escoltaban a los cinco Sugar y llegaron a la plaza, se hizo el silencio. Un silencio incomodo que hacía sentirse a Lena y a los suyos como una presión enorme.

-Amigos y amigas. Vecinos y vecinas. Podemos dar comienzo a la fiesta gourmet. Tenemos con nosotros a nuestros vecinos Sugar que harán los honores. –Lico hablaba como si de la familia entera se tratase, pero solo estaban allí presentes los cinco ponis que iban con él.

-Vamos. Adelante. Decid algo. Están esperando vuestras palabras. –Cherry les contaba a los invitados.

-¿Y que decimos? –A Lena le pillo desprevenida. Siendo que era la hija del jefe de familia, era ella ahora la encargada de hablar.

-Con dar un breve agradecimiento y algo así bastara. No os compliquéis. Somos vecinos, no tengáis miedo. –Minty era ahora la que les infundía valor.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo… No has estado contra ellos… pero en fin. –Lena y los demás dieron pasos al frente y en voz alta. Lo más alta que su timidez le permitía dijo. –Gracias a todos por invitarnos a esta comida. Sentimos haberos causado problemas… y… lo siento.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio, una vez más. Otro silencio incomodo en el cual Lena parecía ahogarse. Sin embargo, no duró demasiado. Se empezaron a oír choques de cascos contra el suelo. Cada vez más fuertes y en cantidad. Cual algarabia, parecian aplaudir al unisono. O lo que es lo mismo, que aceptaban las disculpas de los miembros Sugar presentes.

-Te lo dije. Solo necesitas ser sincera con tus sentimientos. –Minty la abrazaba. –Bienvenida de vuelta Lena. Te he echado mucho de menos.

-Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de volver. –La abrazó de vuelta.

-Pues sin más dilación, ¡que empiece la fiesta! –Lico levantaba la voz para dar inicio a aquella comida conjunta entre las familias de Alto Terre. Fue la reconciliación entre dos amigas separadas por rencillas familiares y una autentica e inédita colaboración entre diferentes estilos de cocina.

Los Sugar demostraron sus habilidades de cocina, y daban ciertas lecciones a los Cotton, quienes eran los más patosos. Los Candy dirigían el cotarro mientras hacían la parte que les tocaba de aquella enorme cazuela de arroz con especias y trozos de una pasta especial hecha para combinar con ello.

La mezcla de diferentes estilos estaba dando un resultado curioso. Por regla general, el objetivo de la exhibición gourmet anual de Alto Terre, consistía en cada casa mostrando sus mejores recetas y platos, pero jamás habían pensado en combinar sus estilos y conocimientos para crear algo conjunto, aquella era la primera vez, y el resultado apuntaba hacia buen puerto.

-Parece que todo va saliendo bien. Es como un sueño hecho realidad. Lástima que toda tu familia no haya querido venir. Si solo con vosotros ya estamos haciendo una de las mejores recetas existidas en Alto Terre, imagínate si tenemos a toda tu familia aquí. Sería como una dulce fantasía hecha realidad. –Minty sonreía a Lena, que ya estaba completamente en sintonía con el ambiente.

-Sí, tienes razón… La verdad es que mi padre tendría más que ofrecer que yo. Volveré a casa y se lo pediré de nuevo. Aunque me mandara a pastar. –Lena parecía convencida de querer hacerlo, pero Minty se lo impidió.

-No. Déjale que piense cuanto necesite pensar. Quizás comprenda que los tiempos cambian y que si todos ponemos nuestro granito de arena, puede cambiarse todo a mejor. Hemos conseguido que al menos alguno vinieseis, y eso es un logro mayor del que esperaba.

-Eso espero Minty. Eso espero.

Siguieron colaborando junto a los demás para acabar la paella. Y cuando habían acabado, quedo un plato cuanto menos vistoso.  
Presentaba el clásico color amarillo del arroz de paella acompañado de unas especias que despedían un agradable olor y una pasta especial por parte de los Candy que tenia la propiedad de adaptarse a la comida en cuestión para darle un sabor único. Este era el invento que había logrado unos años atrás, el invento que separó a las familias.

Mientras comían, unos cuantos de los ponis del pueblo, tocaban unos instrumentos dando lugar a una celebración de pueblo con música típica de festividades, muchas risas y voces en el aire de las conversaciones que llevaban los ponis allí presentes.

Era una celebración en toda regla. Pero llegado un momento dado, Minty pudo apreciar como su padre había desaparecido de allí. No estaba ni en la cocina, ni en la mesa, ni con ningún poni en las cercanías.

-Oye, mamá. ¿A dónde ha ido mi padre? –Preguntaba extrañada. No era normal que desapareciese así. Quizás ella supiese algo.

-No lo sé cariño. Hace un rato que no está aquí. Si me había fijado, pero no le había dado tanta importancia. Estará al volver. ¿Querías algo de él? ¿Puedo ayudarte yo? –Mila era un primor. Era encantadora con todos y muy tranquila. No había ocasión en que no lo demostrase.

-No mami, no pasa nada. Gracias. Volveré con Lena. –Le dio un beso en su mejilla y volvió a su silla. -¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿No habrá ido a…? –Empezó a valorar seriamente la posibilidad de que fuese a ver al padre de Lena una vez más.

-¡Lena! Creo que mi padre ha ido a hablar con el tuyo una vez más. No está aquí y mi madre tampoco le ha visto.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Quieres ir a buscarle? No sé si es buena idea… -Lena miró al plato un momento.

-Claro que es buena idea. Vamos, sígueme. Esto es algo que nos concierne. –Agarrando a Lena de la cola empezó a tirar de ella. Aunque al ver que le regañaba y empezaba a caminar a su lado, la soltó. Lena tenía muy mal carácter cuando se enfadaba.

Cherry las vio alejarse, pero interpretó que querían tener un momento a solas después de tanto tiempo sin poder disfrutar de su compañía mutua, así que no las siguió y se quedó festejando con sus vecinos y compañeros.

El sendero hacia la casa de los Sugar era largo y cada vez se oían menos la música y las voces de la fiesta. Estaban ellas solas. La compañía de una con la otra. Era el momento perfecto para hablar sobre ellas.

-Lena, pase lo que pase con tu padre y el mío, que sepas que siempre seremos amigas. Y cuando nos toque heredar el papel de cabezas de familia, podremos cambiar esto si no son capaces de hacerlo ellos. No volverás a estar sola. Te lo prometo.

-Gracias por no olvidarte de mí en todo este tiempo. Pese a cómo te he tratado estos años… Que valores aun mi amistad es un gran regalo. Y por supuesto, ten por seguro que si mi padre no rectifica, lo hare yo por él.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Sugar, se llevaron la mayor sorpresa posible. No había nadie en la casa. Estaba desierta.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Estarán en el campo? –Lena estaba anonadada. La casa vacía cuando la gran mayoría se habían quedado en ella.

-Es posible… o quizás… ¿Mi padre haya convencido a todos para ir a la fiesta y nos estemos preocupando demasiado? –Minty daba otra posibilidad quizás algo más viable, pero igualmente rara.

-Minty, volvamos rápido a la fiesta. No puedo creerme lo que acabas de decir. ¡Corre! –Precipitada y llevada por la ilusión de que su padre y su familia hubiese rectificado, ambas yeguas salieron corriendo por donde habían venido.

El camino estaba igual de vacío que antes. Desde la casa hasta la plaza estaba todo vacío. No había un alma por el paseo. Era lo más extraño que podía verse.

-¿Dónde narices se han metido? Me preocupa no verlos. –Lena estaba nerviosa.

-Oye Lena, ¿No son esos de allí tus familiares? –Minty agudizando la vista, se fijó en algo raro que había en unos matorrales de las cercanías, desde allí solía haber buenas vistas de la plaza. Había unos cuantos bultos allí escondidos.

-Pues… yo no veo gran cosa… Acerquémonos.

Según se acercaban a dichos arbustos, empezaron a oír a alguien hablar sobre las voces y música de la fiesta. Era claramente la voz de Lico. Estaba hablando con alguien quien solo podía ser Sion y su familia.

-¿Papá? –Interrumpieron ambas a la vez la conversación. Estos dos y los demás de la familia se giraron de golpe, asustados por la súbita voz de dos féminas.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí escondidos? –Lena formulo la segunda pregunta.

-¡Minty! ¡Lena! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? –El padre de Minty se hacía la pregunta con cara de sorpresa.

-Te perdí de vista, pensé que habías ido a casa de los Sugar, le pedí a Lena que viniese por si acaso era el caso, no estabais y volvimos a la plaza. Os hemos visto de milagro. –Nos teníais preocupadas. –Dando una rápida y apenas pausada explicación, Minty le volvió a pasar la pelota a los dos adultos.

-Con razón no las veía… -Susurró Lico. –Bueno, pues nos habéis encontrado. –Se empezó a reír como si nada. Sion estaba aparentando seriedad, pero que su hija le encontrase escondido era una vergüenza enorme para él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, papá? ¿Qué hacen aquí los demás? –Lena tampoco salía de su asombro. Hasta ella sentía vergüenza de la situación. No era para nada el estilo de su padre. Eso era más propio del absurdo estilo que a veces se gastaba Lico.

-Asegurarme de que no os tratan mal. Vigilaros. No consentiré que os dejen de lado. –Dijo con la seguridad de que era lo más acertado y sin tragarse su orgullo.

-Le he convencido de que viniese a ver el ambiente. Para que vea que realmente no hay malas intenciones. Pero tu padre es tan testarudo, que se niega a bajar a la plaza. Esto es lo más cerca que le he podido traer. Y me ha costado un montón. –Delató Lico a Sion, quien con mala cara le gritó que se callase. –Cálmate hombre, que no es para tanto. –Lico se volvía a reír. Era absurda la situación en todos los sentidos. Se mirase como se mirase.

-¿Confías en ellos, padre? ¿Vas a confiar al fin en mí y en los Candy? –Lena se mostraba vulnerable. Veía un atisbo de luz entre la oscuridad de su padre, pero no estaba convencida de que fuera a ser tan fácil.

-Simplemente estoy aquí para asegurarme de que todo va bien. No tengo la más mínima intención de confiar en ponis como ellos. Quiero que nuestra familia progrese como se merece.

-¿Y recluirla del resto del mundo hará que crezcan bien? ¿Eso es lo que nos merecemos? ¿Estar privados de lo que realmente queremos? Solo date la vuelta y míralos. Mira la cara de felicidad que tienen todos allí abajo. –Lena dirigía ahora unas palabras para convencer a su testarudo padre. –Nadie esta pasándolo mal. Tu ira te ciega. Creo que si bajases allí con nosotros, podrías llegar a entenderlo.

Las palabras de Minty, por primera vez en su vida, silenciaron a Sion. Se estaba dando cuenta de que aunque se esforzase en mantener a todos alejados de los demás habitantes del pueblo, no podría mantener su actitud por siempre. Seguía sin fiarse de ellos, pero todo lo que había visto le había forzado a cambiar algo su opinión.

-Sion, amigo mío, dejemos de lado las rencillas de una vez y vayamos juntos a la fiesta. Crees que nadie te está esperando, pero estoy seguro de que tu familia arde en deseos de compartir contigo un momento como este. No hay nada como festejar en familia. –Lico, reía y daba palmadas sin mucho cuidado al semental a su lado.

-No os vais a callar hasta que baje, ¿verdad? Pues vale, bajare. Pero no os creáis que esto cambia lo más mínimo la situación. Sigo sin confiar en los Candy. –Desvió la mirada al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-Como quieras. Ya verás como al final del día te arrepientes de esas palabras. Estoy cien por ciento segura. –Minty volvía a su actitud alegre. Confiaba en que todo saldría bien. Aunque Lena la miraba con cierta duda.

Unos minutos después, aparecieron en la plaza. Eran aproximadamente diez ponis los que se aproximaban, y tan pronto los vieron no pudo evitarse el silencio. No porque viniese un grupo de ponis de caras familiares, sino porque entre ellos estaban aquellos que habían rechazado la ayuda de los demás y habían querido impedir aquella fiesta.  
Pese a todo, Lico y Minty sonreían.

-¡Amigos de Alto Terre, escuchad! Ahora que el señor Lico y su familia esta al completo aquí, podemos garantizar que todas las familias estamos reunidas por primera vez en armonía en mucho tiempo ajeno a la exhibición gourmet. Por una Alto Terre unida, debemos de colaborar y hacer sentir a nuestros vecinos a gusto. Así que, que no pare esa fiesta y a seguir disfrutando. –La grave voz del padre de Minty resonaba en cada rincón de la plaza.

El silencio duro más de lo esperado, pero tras unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, volvieron a escucharse voces hasta acabar llenando de nuevo la plaza de conversaciones imposibles de seguir. Casi parecía que el pueblo estaba esperando alguna reacción por parte del cabeza de familia Sugar.

-Debiste decir algunas palabras papá. Quedarse callado no ayuda en nada. –Lena le recriminaba al oído mientras le acompañaba a la zona de la plaza donde se reunían algunos de los Sugar que mejor se habían adaptado.

-Te he dicho que no cambia nada el hecho de que yo esté aquí. Solo he venido para vigilaros y que no me den el peñazo con el tema.

-Aunque lo niegues, si no hubieses querido venir, no lo hubieses hecho. Te conozco, y sé que si estás aquí, no es porque te da igual. Deberías intentar relacionarte más con el resto. –Lena también empezaba a sermonear a su padre.

-Ya lo veremos. –Era tan terco, que incluso para decir sí, decía negativas o dudas.

Por suerte, la fiesta se estaba desarrollando sin problemas entre ningún poni. La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y aun había ambiente en la plaza. Muchos de los Sugar estaban asimilando bastante bien la situación. Otros en cambio, aun estaban inseguros frente al cambio, pero la que mas había sacado en claro de todo el asunto, no se encontraba en aquel entonces en la plaza, sino que se había retirado a un rincón un poco alejado, pero perfectamente visible.

Lena, miraba a los ponis en la plaza con curiosidad y duda. Se la veía algo triste, pero eso era contradictorio con la actitud alegre que había tenido durante la tarde. Minty por supuesto, se percató de ello y decidió acercarse a ella.

-No esperaba verte así. Quiero decir, tienes motivos para sonreír, y de hecho, así ha sido hasta ahora. ¿Qué te aflige?

-No es gran cosa… solo mi padre. ¿Le has visto? Incluso ahora, sigue bastante reacio a todos. Tu esfuerzo y el de tu padre, así como el de todas las familias ha sido enorme, pero no parece haber logrado el objetivo de haber unido a todos… -Lena agachó las orejas en señal de tristeza.

-¿Cómo que no ha logrado el objetivo? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que tú y parte de tu familia os habéis relacionado bien y que aunque sea, toda vuestra familia ha venido? Nada sale bien a la primera por mucho que una se esfuerce… especialmente si se trata de mí. Pero no considero esta reunión un fracaso.

-Minty. ¿Crees que hay un futuro en el cual podamos volver a ser las amigas que éramos antes y nuestras familias llevarse bien?

-Bueno. Hasta ahora pensábamos que era imposible lo que tenemos adelante. Creo que ese futuro no esta tan lejos. No mientras tú y yo sigamos esforzándonos por él. –Minty cogió de los cascos a Lena sonriéndola dulcemente.

-Eres una idiota. Tal y como solías serlo… No has cambiado nada Minty. La misma boba amante de los calcetines. –Lena respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno, cosas que nunca cambiaran. Así soy yo. Pero todo es por el bien de mis amigas. Me alegro de que mis fantasías no sean solo fantasías, sino que puedan hacerse realidad. Prométeme que seguirás siempre apoyando a tu familia y luchando por esta unión.

-Por siempre. –Lena acabo con una carcajada, al igual que Minty, quien no cavia en sí de gozo. Había conseguido recuperar una valiosísima amiga para ella, y eso era lo que más la alegraba.

 _Nuestra familia siempre está unida, unida hasta la eternidad,  
pero hay algo que pensé que nunca recuperaría, y eso es tu amistad._

 _Parece mentira, una fantasía, que todo regrese a ser igual,  
pero hay algo que pensé que nunca podría comprender, mis problemas me hicieron dudar._

 __

 _Ahora que estamos juntas, no nos pararan.  
Ahora que estamos juntas, lo vamos a lograr.  
Ahora que estamos listas, podemos caminar.  
Hacia un futuro nuevo, lleno de amistad._

 _No mires todo lo que has dejado atrás,  
el camino esta ante ti,  
los sueños nunca se van a acabar,  
y esta dulce fantasía, se hará realidad._

 _Los sueños nunca se van a acabar,  
como en una dulce fantasía, muy feliz tú serás. _

Tras la fiesta, compartir buenos momentos con su antigua amiga Lena, ver los frutos de su esfuerzo con los Sugar y las demás familias del pueblo, Minty se retiró a su casa. Sabía que por la hora que era en ese momento, Herbal y Great Thrill no deberían tardar demasiado en llegar. Tenía tantas ganas de contarles todo lo sucedido en aquel día de locos…

De todo lo que había conseguido aquel día, la reconciliación con Lena fue lo más valioso. Recuperó una amiga que consideraba perdida al inicio del día, y encima ella había prometido seguir trabajando con su familia para mejorar la situación en Alto Terre.

Aquel día, fue otro de los alocados días que Minty solía tener en el pasado. Aquella Minty tan natural como ella misma. Aquella Minty, que adoraba a Lena.


End file.
